There is known an engine using mixed fuel produced by mixing fuel with water. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to control a mixture ratio of water to fuel to be a target mixture ratio in response to an accelerator opening degree. The mixture ratio is controlled according to the accelerator opening degree, thereby satisfying both emission and drivability.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-138905.